


Come Be Lonely With Me

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight ships [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't ask me why they're having a dance, i don't know man they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: "Why are you here, X?" Wels questioned. "I thought you were all having some sort of ball out there. Shouldn't you be back there dancing or something?"Xisuma smiled. "Maybe I wanted to come over and dance with you instead."
Relationships: Welsknight/Xisuma
Series: Welsknight ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Come Be Lonely With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 7 AM as I'm posting this and it was like 6:30 when i wrote this so if it sucks its bc I'm tired
> 
> I don't know how to write dancing good so let's all just act like I know what I'm doing 
> 
> I haven't given Welsuma enough love man I am so soft for this ship y'all got no idea like also props to you if in the future you catch me slipping in some Welsuma stuff in Not From Around Here because even though I won't make it an explicit canon ship in the story I'm just gonna be like wink wink nudge nudge
> 
> Anyways this takes place in season 4

* * *

Wels' eyes widened a bit with surprise as he heard a knock on the door.

  
  
  


Everyone was having some sort of dance back in the main area, so he didn't think anybody would show up here. Hell, he  _ never _ did, considering he lived so far off. 

  
  
  


To be fair, there was Xisuma. The admin seemed to visit him quite often, typically for no real reason. He just showed up for the sake of seeing Wels.

  
  


And, unsurprisingly, when Wels opened the door, there stood Xisuma, smiling. He was wearing a tux, which was to be expected when there was an event happening. 

  
  


"Why are you here, X? I thought you guys were having some sort of ball out there." Wels questioned, though he still invited the other in. 

  
  


Smiling, Xisuma gave Wels' shoulder a pat. "Maybe I just wanted to come visit you anyway. You should be joining us, but since you're still all the way out here, I figured I'd come over so you aren't lonely."

  
  


Wels snorted.  _ "Lonely _ . I'd never. You know I isolate myself on purpose."

  
  


The admin shrugged. "Still. Maybe you are but just don't want to admit it."

  
  


Although he scoffed, Wels let it go. "Well,  _ still _ , shouldn't you be enjoying yourself back with the others? Off dancing with, I don't know,  _ Biffa _ or something?" 

  
  
  


"Maybe I wanted to come dance with you instead." Xisuma smiled. "After all, you've got a nice big space right here that could act as a dance floor."

  
  
  


The elf pulled a face. "I don't know why you'd wanna come all the way out here just to dance with me. I'm not even that good at it."

  
  
  


"Well, we'll see." Xisuma chuckled. Pulling up the commands screen on his visor, he fiddled around with a few buttons before pulling up a music command. 

  
  
  


Once the music was playing, he offered his hand to Wels, who gladly took it. 

  
  
  


"I know this song." The elf smiled. 

  
  


"It  _ is _ a lovely one." Xisuma replied, wrapping his other arm gently around the other's waist.

  
  


As the two began taking gentle steps around, the lyrics started up. 

  
  


_ Ask me why my heart's inside my throat _

_ I've never been in love, I've been alone _

  
  
  


_ "Feel like I've been living life asleep," _ Wels began singing gently.  _ "Love so strong it makes me feel so weak." _

**_"Are you lonely?"_ ** The two began singing together, closing their eyes and focusing on their swaying movements and the gentle vibration of their syncing voices.

  
  


**_"Our fingers dancing when they meet_ **

**_You seem so lonely_ **

**_I'll be the only dream you seek_ **

**_So if you're lonely, no need to show me"_ **

  
  


Their smiles widened as they stared sweetly into each others eyes.  **_"If you're lonely, come be lonely with me."_ **

  
  


Wels gave a small laugh as Xisuma twirled him around, holding his hand tight as he glided outwards before being pulled back into his arms. 

  
  


_ "Passion is crashing as we speak," _ Xisuma resumed singing.  _ "You seem so lonely, you're the ground my feet won't reach" _

  
  


**_"So if you're lonely,_ **

**_Darling you're glowing_ **

**_If you're lonely come be lonely with me"_ **

  
  


Xisuma moved his arms to wrap one around Wels' chest, keeping the other around his waist. Wels did the same, lifting his head to press their foreheads together.

  
  
  


**_"Underneath the pale moonlight_ **

**_Dreaming of a circus life_ **

**_I'll be yours if you'll be mine,"_ **

  
  


_ "Cause I'm so lonely," _ Wels continued, closing his eyes _. "I'm so lonely,  _

_ If you hold me I'll be your only," _

  
  


_ "Are you lonely?'' _ Xisuma picked up.  _ "Our fingers dancing when they meet,  _

_ You seem so lonely _

_ I'll be the only dream you seek," _

  
  


**_"So if you're lonely, no need to show me_ **

**_If you're lonely come be lonely with me."_ **

"You know what?" Wels sighed gently. "I'm glad you did come to dance with me."

Xisuma chuckled. "So am I."

  
  


The two slowed their dancing to a stop. 

  
  


Wels' smile widened.  _ "Are you lonely?" _ He resumed singing, his tone becoming more gentle.  _ "Passion is crashing as we speak _

_ You seem so lonely _

_ You're the ground my feet won't reach," _

  
  


**_"So if you're lonely,"_ ** The two finished singing together, their voices soft.  **_"Darling you're glowing_ **

**_If you're lonely come be lonely with me."_ **

  
  


As the music finished, Xisuma closed the gap between them, pulling Wels closer as they shared a gentle kiss. Any possible remaining stress Wels had was washed away after he melted into the kiss, smiling as the two stared lovingly into each others eyes after. 

  
  


"I love you, Welsie." Xisuma mumbled, pressing another kiss to the elf's forehead before pulling him close to his chest. 

  
  


Closing his eyes, Wels wrapped his arms tighter around Xisuma, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "Love you too." 

  
  


Sighing happily, Xisuma leaned his head against Wels', cradling him in his arms. 

"Y'know," Wels said softly. "I'm glad you decided to come over."

Xisuma's smile widened as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad I did too

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Wels and Xisuma are totally married in Not From Around Here you just don't know that unless you read this lmao 
> 
> I still don't care how people interpret any of it in that story but through my eyes now you know Wels is Xisuma's spouse they married but I'm not calling it canon for the story sjfjajf


End file.
